Pokemon XD 2:Shadows of Evil
by lolz creator
Summary: Ciphers not done yet! Join Micheal, and his protege Michelle, as they are joined by Ash and the Hoenn gang for a crazy adventure! rated t for later swearing,and minor kiss scenes.
1. Ash in Orre

**First story! no flames!**

I woke up in the middle of the night,pushed at the dark fox at the end of my bed.

"stop hogging the bed, Umbreon!" The little eeveelution regarded me lazily with one red eye, then shifted a little to the right, allowing me more leg room.

"Thank you" I muttered

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, to see that Umbreon was already gone. I grabbed the five other pokeballs from the table beside my bed, and after getting dressed, I left my room. I walked into the makeshift kitchen to see everyone else already up, and eating. My mom, Jovi,Prof Krane, and my best friendprotege,Michelle. Michelle's blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her Espeon sat next to her. I was walking in and nearly fell over, looking down, I saw Umbreon lying there, looking at me. He mewed softly.

"It's your fault for sitting in the way" He let out a small bark

"Bite me" He lashed out jokingly to bite me. I got up, and he followed me to the table where he sat and begged for my bacon.

"You know this stuff isn't good for you" I said, tossing him a piece. He rolled his eyes and left to eat it without me nagging him. I ate my breakfast, no really paying attention to the conversation in front of me.

"Micheal? Did you hear me?" Michelle asked.

''Huh?"

"I asked you if we were going to the krabby club to settle our tab with that sailor from Johto"

"Oh yeah" I said. "That guy is not getting away with taunting me like that" She smiled, and I nodded to Espeon, begging at her side. She sighed and gave her a piece.

"You two have to stop feeding those two at the table" Lilly said.

"Yeah,whatever" Lilly rolled her eyes, and continued eating. half an hour later, I stretched, and headed out back.

"Where are you guys?" I yelled. Usaring came out of the bush, and grunted affectionately at me. Primeape came swinging from the trees. Glalie came out of the bush, along with Arcanine. I sent them all into their pokeballs, and considered calling the last member of my regular team. hm...

* * *

><p>I stared contently at the arriving harbor. I couldn't wait to get to Orre! Roughest region, say the people in Kanto, and now, I was ready to test it out. May was next to me, surveying the harbor<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

"I just can't wait to find a trainer to battle!" She rolled her eyes. When the boat finally docked, Max took off faster then the rest of us, wanting immediately to survey the place. I saw that a standoff between three people was happening, so I made a beeline to observe. A boy about my age, maybe older, was standing with a girl the same age. The thug opposite them was threatening them.

"You think you can beat me boy?" The sailor asked.

"Seeing as you a stupid thug,I could beat you with my eyes closed. The thug growled, and threw a pokeball, revealing a huge Typhlosion. The boy laughed, and nodded at something next to him. An Umbreon I had not seen before stepped forward. It had a white scar coming down from it's head,to the side of it's mouth. The tension crackled, and the thug made the first move.

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion launched the attack.

"Hold" The redhead said. The Umbreon shifted on his haunches, and sat. The attack came closer

"Wait for it" closer

"Wait for it..." at this point, Umbreon could not have gotten out of the way.

"Now!" The attack flew, and Umbreon suddenly fizzled out of view. I gasped. No Umbreon could move that fast. Umbreon fizzled into view behind Typhlosion.

"Shadow ball!" The boy commanded. the ball hit Typhlosion straight on, knocking him flat on his stomach. Once the dust had cleared,it became obvious that it was a one hit KO. The thug returned is Typhlosion, and after swearing revenge,left. The crowd soon dispersed, and I approached the boy,Pikachu hot on my tail.

"That batle was awesome!" I said.

"Uh, thanks" He said.

"I'm Ash!"

"Micheal"

"Wanna battle? I bet I'll win!" Micheal snorted.

"What?" I asked, now angry.

"No one beats me" Micheal said.

"Yeah" the girl agreed.

"I can beat you!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"I'll battle you to shut you up, will that work?"

"Yes!"

20 minutes later, I was facing opposite Micheal, and looked at Pikachu.

"Ready?"

"Pika!"

* * *

><p>I watched Ash send Pikachu into the field, and I sighed. This guy,Micheal, had defeated a Typhlosion in one attack, he was no push over. The girl, Michelle, however was more entertaining to watch,partly because she was gorgeous!<p>

"Would you like to go have dinner?" I asked

"No, I think I'd rather sit at home and do nothing."

"Beautiful, and forceful!" Max grabbed my ear and dragged me away. I focused on the battle which Micheal had decided to use his Glalie,which had already beaten Pikachu. Ash was yelling about cheating, and Micheal was yelling that it was Sheer cold, a one hit KO.

* * *

><p>I was already taking a dislike to this kid, who didn't know how to take a loss. I rolled my eyes, as I climbed on top of Glalie's head, and he carried me over to Michelle.<p>

"Come on Michelle, we need to get back to the lab,Prof. Krane will need us to run some errands for him"

"Wait" The other guy said. "Prof Krane?"

"Yeah"

"Ash, isn't that the one that needed you to come here?"

"Oh, yeah! Micheal ,we need to come with you to the lab!" I sighed, clearly not going to get out of this the easy way.

"Fine, but,Michelle, were gonna need to fly out of here"

"Oh, okay then. I'll go get my Flygon from the PC." Michelle, for a sandshrew that hated her, had received a Flygon from another Trainer. Thing is? Flygon loved her. Like legit, would do anything for her. I looked down at the pokeball in my hand, electric currents coming from it. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten this one from the lab after all...

"What pokemon is in there?" Ash asked. I sighed. Time to give up the jinx

"Come on out...Zapdos" Everyone gasped as the legendary bird of thunder appeared in front of them. It screeched, and nuzzled me affectionately, which I returned with hugging his beak.

"How did you catch ZAPDOS?" Ash yelled.

"Long story short, it wasn't easy"

"I bet. It's in a POKEBALL"

"Yeah" Michelle returned, Flygon hot on her tail..

"Who's going with who?" I asked. Eventually, it was decided. May, and Ash were coming with me,while Brock and Max went with Michelle.

*Twenty minutes later...nearing the last spot of breathable air for humans...*

"DOWN!DOWN!" May yelled behind me. I had to admit, even I now thought that Zapdos was flying to high, even for him. I grabbed his yellow feathers, and yelled

"Down! The lab's down there!" Zapdos headed my command, and went down, Flygon following us. Once may had regurgitated her lunch,I leas them in to find , who was in his lab as usual.

"Hey,Prof. These guys say you called them here"

"Oh yes! You must be Ash,Brock,May,and,Max!"

"Oh yeah!" They replied.

"I assume your all trainer?"

"No,I'm not" Max said

"How old?"

"eight"

"old enough"

"huh?"

"in Orre,there is no age limit to trainers. Micheal once battled a 4 year old, for charity." I nodded.

"So what can you do about it?"

"Come with me. All of you" We all followed him to the secret area, where he had stored Lugia's masterball. On the table, sat three pokeballs.

"Since Orre received news of wild pokemon, more and more species have become available. You can choose, at the moment, a eevee,like Michelle, and Micheal, or a Trapinch, a very common desert species, good for desert battles,or a Wooper,good for tricking people into electric moves." Max considered these, while giving Umbreon and Espeon curious looks,then looked back

"Just one?"

"One."

"Well then...I choose,I guess...hmm..." Max was beginning to get me mad, and I was about to get really mad, until Krane stepped in

"I guess, If you really need it,you can have two" Max smiled.

"Eevee,for sure. And...Trapinch,because his eyes are sparkly." Max took them happily, and returned them to their pokeballs, Wooper hopped off the table, and went back to the door to the pond area in the basement, where Krane trained Wooper, and Surskits for beginners. Max happily thanked the professor, and I could see a responsibility speech on May's lips.

"Why don't you explain to them why there here?" I asked Krane nodded

"Well, I assume you know about the shadow incident?" they shook their heads

"Well,a criminal organization called cipher used evil pokemon to try and take over the world. But Micheal stopped them here in Orre, but I fear we haven't seen the last of them just yet,so I need you all to take these proto- type snag machines."

"No way!" I yelled. "I'm not traveling with him!" I pointed at Ash. He got angry

"Why not?''

"Because all your going to do is want to fight me!"

"Oh,really? How about a six on six? If I win,we travel with you on this mission. If you when,we won't"

"Deal"

**Long first chapter,huh? anyway,remember to R&R!**


	2. Micheal vs Ash 1

**Thanks to for all that remains for the review! I'm gonna take your advice, and fix my writing. anyway,to the battle scene! Excuse me if it isn't good,but I've heard battle scenes are the hardest to write, so wish me luck!**

I stood facing Ash, formulating my plan as I went. Ash knew I wasn't any wimp,and he needed to actually plan this out. Finally, after what to me,seemed like forever,and back again, he looked up at me

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Go,Sceptile!" Sceptile came popping out, and glared at me, it's twig sticking out of it's mouth.

Twig.

Perfect. You'll see,because girl Sceptiles have flowers,not twigs. hehe.

"Come on out,Arcanine!" Arcanine faced Sceptile, Ash not even considering switching out.

"Alright!" Aidan yelled from across the open field." This is a full,six on six battle! No switches for either Ash or Micheal will be allowed! However under the circumstances of sleep,or paralysis,the owner of the pokemon may switch out! Begin!"

"Sceptile,leaf blade!" Sceptile jumped above Arcanine,ready to land the attack.

"Arcanine,attract!" Arcanine winked seductively at Sceptile,causing hearts to fly around his head,eventually hitting him, and causing him to stop his attack. I smiled at the shocked expression on Ash's face

"Arcanine. lets finish this. Blast Burn!" The flames grew in Arcanine's mouth, until they blasted out, the flames matching the width of the lab wall. Sceptile was engulfed in flames. It lasted a while, and you couldn't even see Sceptile. Finally, the flames burnt out, and Sceptile was charred black in the center of the charred grass, camouflaged with it.

"Sceptile,return!" Ash commanded. I smirked

"That wasn't long"

"It isn't over yet!"

"What ever you say,stubborn little boy," He growled

"Swellow!" The bird came out,and squawked at me. I laughed.

"Primeape, do your thing!" The pig monkey burst out of his pokeball without hesitation, and hopped from one foot to another. Ash didn't hesitate

"Swellow, wing attack!" Swellow flew in low, and aimed for Primeape.

"Primeape,grab Swellow!" At the last possible second,Primeape lashed out, and grabbed Swellow's wing. I laughed.

"Primeape,cross chop outta this!" Primeape followed the command loyally, and pinned Swellow down with his feet,and used cross chop. I watched without a regret as Primeape grinded his hands on Swellow's face,causing a mini the dust cleared Swellow was knocked out cold, which soon after Ash returned him.

"Man Ash, will you give up now?"

"No way in hell!" He grabbed another pokeball, and sent out his Corphish. I picked out Zapdos' pokeball, and threw it up in the air. Zapdos came out, with the sound of thunder in the distance. Corphish shied away.

"Come on,Corphish! It's just a big bird!" I laughed.

"A big bird that can destroy him with one attack"

"Well, there's that" I laughed,

"Zapdos,I'm tired of this battle, it's like battling a 4 year old. Thunder!" As though I was Father Nature (haha,father nature) ,black clouds assembled above, and electricity shot down and hit Zapdos, which shot out and hit Corphish, which cause him to fly back and hit a tree.

"Man" I said. "This is way easier then I expected, partly because May tells me how many gyms you've beaten" Ash growled.

"Torkoal,come out and turn this around!" Torkoal shot smoke from his nose, and accidentally sucked it in through his nose, and started crying. I rolled my eyes.

"Ursaring,lets finish this!" Ursaring growled,and faced Torkoal with a vengeance,for whatever reason.

"Torkoal, flamethrower!" the flames shot out towards Ursaring, who let out a small laugh or however bears laugh.

"Ursaring, dodge it and use Steel claw! Ursaring ran out of the way, and ran towards Torkoal.

"Not this time! Dodge it Torkoal!" Torkoal rolled out of the way, Ursaring missed by mere inches. I shrugged.

"Record time Ash. This time, it'll take me more then one attack to beat your pathetic team." Ash growled

"Would you shut up?"

"Ash!" Brock yelled.

"What?"

"He's playing with your mind! He's taunting you so you can't focus on the battle!" I smiled

"Well, thanks for the tip,Sherlock. Should I pay you?" Brock didn't say a word.

"Torkoal, overheat!" Torkoal blasted more flames at Ursaring, who I didn't command to get out of the way. The flames hit Ursaring dead on, engulfing him in flames.

"Ha! Got you this time!" Ash yelled

"No exactly"

"Huh?"

"Look again Ash" Ursaring was still visible through the flame, not even moving. Once the flame died,Ursaring growled,giving signs he wasn't knocked out.

"Ursaring,Steel claw!" Ursaring charged at Torkoal, going much faster then before. He land the attack right on Torkoal's throat.

"Micheal, that was a steel type attack, Torkoal's a fire type" Ash pointed out

"I know. But Ursaring's ability is guts. His attack power goes up under extreme damage"

"But that means..."

"Yeah" Torkoal rolled over, revealing he was unconscious. I snickered.

"Ash,I've still got all six of my pokemon, yet you've got two. I don't think you can win this"

"Glalie, turn this around!" Ash's Glalie glowered at me.

"Glalie vs Glalie, no problem!" My Glalie floated across from Ash's.

"Glalie,use ice beam!" Ash's Glalie shot the beam at me again, and my Glalie dodged without a command.

"Glalie,Sheer cold!" The temperature dropped 50 degrees, and Glalie glowed with white light. Before Ash could command a dodge, which wasn't happening, the attack launched. Frost covered the ground, speeding rapidly towards Ash's Glalie. Ice ran up towards him in the air, and covered Glalie, freezing him solid. Thats when the ice smashed itself, revealing Ash's unconscious Glalie. I smiled as Ash returned his Glalie, and I mine.

"Are we done here yet?"

"No! I've still got Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped onto the field and sparked electricity from his cheeks.

"Umbreon" I said. Umbreon jumped off Michelle's lap where he'd been sitting, and stood facing Pikachu. The tension crackled, and Ash made the first, and perhaps he's final, move.

"Thunderbolt!" The electricity ran towards Umbreon, and struck him dead on. He just sat there, not even flinching.

"I got you now!" Ash said.

"You have so much to learn"

"Huh?"

"Not only does Umbreon have a high tolerance for pain, but his special trait of evolution is special defense. As far as he's concerned, Pikachu is tickling him"

"Ah,man!" The energy finally stopped, and the look on Umbreon's face confirmed Ash's fears. It hadn't done a thing. I smiled.

"Umbreon,iron tail!"

"Pikachu, match it!" Their tails connected, and sparks flew. they landed across from each other.

"Umbreon, time for your combination move." Umbreon lept into the air, and curled into a ball.

"Shadow iron!" Umbreon used iron tail while he was in the air, and then shot shadow ball and the steel. The steel absorbed the attack, and started to glow purple. Umbreon went right for Pikachu, nailing him, with the definitive sound of a sharp thing rustling through the air. (Like keeerrrrraggg!) Umbreon landed across from Pikachu,who seemed petrified. Umbreon grunted, and Pikachu exploded with a scream. Smoke went everywhere,Ash desperately calling Pikachu's name. As the dust cleared, the outcome became obvious...

**There's the battle chapter. Sorry to everyone who was expecting an equal fight, but all my life I wanted Ash to just get thrashed, and Micheal was the perfect guy to do it.**


	3. the shadow six

**time for the third chapter! oh yeah!**

The dust finally dissipated,and Pikachu struggled to his feet. I wasn't surprised.

"Well,Ash. How much of a chance do you think you have now?" He didn't answer me.

"Whatever. Umbreon, time to end this ridiculous,ah, fight. Bite" Umbreon walked casually up to Pikachu, who was still trying to get up. One look at Umbreon, Pikachu gave up. Umbreon clamped his jaw around Pikachu's head. and whipped him around.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Ash ran on to the field., and grabbed at Umbreon, trying to get him off Pikachu.

"Don't touch Umbreon!" I shouted, throwing myself at Ash, and tangled with him on the grass, until strong hands tore us apart. I looked around for who had done it,to find Hitmonchan, standing there, his eyes saying _he's not worth it. _Krane walked up to us.

"Good thing I had Hitmonchan break you two apart in time" Umbreon came up to me, and licked my face in concern.

"I'm alright, buddy. It's nice to know your concerned." He rolled his eyes, as if to say _Concerned? I just need to know if I can still beg for your food._ I stared angrily at Ash, who gave ,me the same look back. I burst out laughing, much to everyone's surprise

"What the hell is is funny?" Ash demanded

"Oh,just thinking about all the fun we'll have when Krane forces us to travel together anyway" I turned to Krane expectantly

"You read my mind" He said. He lead us into his office, where he pulled a book from the shelf, revealing a secret passageway behind the bookshelf.

"Steal from Duking's office much?" I asked as we entered

"Actually, I've had this for a long time"

"Just checking your not a stealer mc stealer pants"

"Grow up Micheal"

"No" There was 5 canisters sitting on a desk in the center of a room, surrounded by billboards.

"Now" Krane said. "Like normal pokemon, shadow pokemon are held by trainers,mostly Cipher members, but sometimes they do give them out to thugs and rouges. The snag machines are designed to steal the pokemon away from them"

"Steal?" Ash demanded. "I can't steal pokemon from another trainer!"

"Correction." Krane said. "Ninety two percent of shadow pokemon are already stolen,so it's like taking them back"

"But whats so cool about them?" Max inquired.

"Well, not only are shadow pokemon extremely violent,but also very powerful. All there moves do extensive damage to regular pokemon,as oppose to on other shadow pokemon, which then it barley does anything"

"That doesn't make any sense" Brock stated.

"It's hard to understand,but once you encounter a few, you'll start to understand how they work" Krane handed out the snag machines, and everyone equipped them to their left arms.

"These things kinda hurt" Ash said, as he adjusted the straps. I put my hand in the metallic glove part of mine.

"Krane didn't put the proper adjustments,and it dug into my shoulder" I said, looking at the professor in mock shame.

"I did my best"

"Whatever" Once everyone stopped complaining, Krane moved on.

"Now, we have made some shadow pokemon ourselves to give to you. Don't worry. We have specially modified them to be less violent and easier to purify back to their original state. They are the Kanto starters, a Weedle, a Magikarp,a Wooper." Now, which do you want? One each" Everyone surveyed the options. I picked out Bulbasaur, and decided that Umbreon only would come to. Max choose Wooper, and May chose Charmander. Ash took Weedle, Michelle took Magikarp,so Brock was left with Squirtle.

"Now that all of you have a shadow pokemon,it's time to test them. You to Micheal, because these shadow pokemon have special moves"

"Whatever" He then led us out to the backyard of the lab, where six pokemon, were lined up. three Sandshrews, and three Phanpy's. Ash went first.

"Weedle, come on out!" The Weedle sat there, not doing a thing, as a Sandshrew stepped up.

"Um, what moves does it know?"

"Try shadow web"

"Shadow web!" Purple webs shot out of Weedle's mouth, and wrapped around Sandshrew, and he writhed in pain, until falling unconscious. May went next, and commanded Charmander to use shadow flame, which knocked out a Phanpy. Max's Wooper knocked out out a Sandshrew with aqua shadow. Brocks' new Squirtle took out a Phanpy with shadow shell, and Michelle's Magikarp nailed a Sandshrew with another aqua shadow move. Finally, my new Bulbasaur destroyed the last Phanpy with solar shadow.

"Well" Ash said, looking at Weedle's pokeball "These are interesting"

"Yeah" May agreed. The were still examining them when Aidan ran over

"Guys, the van the kidnapped prof Krane is in front!"

"What!" I demanded, running to the front of the lab.

**Cliffhanger! I rushed the last bit, sorry. R&R! shorter two, less then one thousand words. oh well, close enough with 901**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah! Has it been a full year since I uploaded a chapter to this? I'll be surprised if anyone's still here. Still waiting for me... anyway, we've got two options. I could continue this story, or rewrite it. I've lost the storyline so rewriting is pretty imminent unless that's a no to some of you. Um, if anyone's even here.**


End file.
